


Bad Ideas (Hange Zoë x Female!Reader)

by celestialuna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Choking, F/F, Hair-pulling, PWP, She/Her and They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, Smut, Teasing, authority kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialuna/pseuds/celestialuna
Summary: Hange has better ideas on what to do at 3 in the morning[turned into my one shot compilation of bad attempts at writing smut]
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Reader, Hange Zoë/Original Female Character(s), Hange Zoë/Reader, Hange Zoë/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

You knock on the wooden door, eyeing the shiny name plate that was labelled as Commander fondly.

It had been a while since you last visited the commander, giving her much needed space to finish her own tasks. It had been a week at most and you had to admit that the distance was getting to you as well, you missed cuddling with her in bed as her voice lulled you to sleep while she continued to read her journals. After much persuasion, Hange had gotten you to agree to pay a much needed visit so that you two could spend a night together. You were glad to do this as spending quality time was one of your love languages.

Not even a few seconds after knocking, the door opens and you are immediately greeted with the sight of one Hange Zoë - your commander and girlfriend.

"Y/N!" She greets, scooping you up and twirling you inside the room. You giggle at her playful behavior, affectionately playing with her hair.

"Did you miss me that much, my love?" You innocently asks.

"Are you kidding me?! One week without you has been maddening. I missed you more than you could ever imagine." She replies, peppering your face with kisses to show just how much she missed you.

You smile at her antics, allowing her a moment to smother you some more. She pulls back to scan over your face, a fond smile tugging at her lips.

"What are you doing, Hange?"

"Just memorizing your face. I missed you a lot, you know?"

You laugh at her, "Yes. You have not failed to remind me since I entered."

She cheekily smiles at you before holding your hands and gently pulling you in for a hug. You both stood in silence, enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms again.

Hange pulls back, a look of disappointment painted on her face, "What's wrong, my love?" you asks.

She scratches the back of her neck before turning sideways to give you a view of her desk which was piled up to the brink with papers. "I'm afraid I still have papers to attend to." she answers, an apologetic look crossing her face.

You smile comfortingly, placing a hand on her cheek while rubbing your thumb across her cheek. "It's alright. I'll stay and keep you company. You do what you need to do, okay?"

"You're the best." she kisses you on the cheek before walking back to her chair, presumably to start working on her papers again. You walk towards her bookshelf which was conveniently situated next to the couch in her office, you pulled out a book and sat on the couch, propping your legs up on the arm of the couch as you opened the book. You had no plans of going back to your room for the night so reading a book to pass the time seemed like the best course of action to accompany your busy girlfriend. You sneak one more glance at Hange who had already busied herself with writing and smiled to yourself as you began to read the book.

\----------

Hours had passed, the moon shining through the window giving you a hint of what time it may possibly be. Your eyes were beginning to go droopy and you were just about to put down the book and resign yourself to Hange's bed when you heard said woman heave out a sigh. You glance towards her, she was pinching the bridge of her nose while her head was leaned back on the chair. She noticed your lingering stare and whipped her head back to look at you, "Come here, my love." she invites, putting her arm out in front of her.

You stand up and walk towards her, holding onto her outstretched hand. She guides you to stand before her, her eyes scanning your body. She hooks a finger on one of your pants' belt loops, tugging on it until you fall on her; your legs straddling her hips.

She sighs again, leaning into your body and resting her forehead on your chest. You play with her hair, pulling knots of it free in the process.

Her hands roam across your back, effectively making you shudder with her touch. "I'm sorry. This was not how I imagined we'd be spending our night together."

"It's alright, Hange. Just being around you has been more than enough."

"But you deserve more than that. _You deserve to be given attention._ " Her hands fall to the curve of your ass, giving it a light squeeze.

The implication of her words were not lost on you. "I'm not a needy teenager. I can handle a few days without _attention._ "

Despite the words you said, you could already feel heat pooling in your lower region. Your underwear getting effectively wet due to Hange's roaming hands.

"That is... a concern." Hange remarks, her hands going to your covered thighs, palms rubbing it up and down.

"Why do you say that?"

"It means I'm not doing my job properly."

Your face scrunches up in confusion, before you could even ask what she meant, one of her hands had already zipped your pants down, reaching inside to cup your clothed pussy. The touch alone making you gasp in a mix of surprise and arousal, "It worries me that you don't crave my touch," _that's not true,_ you wanted to reply but the words were caught in your throat as her nimble fingers continued to draw patterns, making your mind go hazy.

"Do I not make you go crazy enough from the lack of touch even _if it's just a few days?_ " she further prods.

Your words are incoherent, only audible moans coming out of your mouth at the moment. You liked to think of yourself as a mature adult who could go a few days being deprived of sex but god did Hange have an effect on you. No matter how much you tried to deny it, you craved Hange's touch at every second of every day; even in the most indecent times.

You were pulled further into the haze as Hange's free hand squeezed your ass harshly, "I'm waiting for an answer." she whispers into your ear, your eyes roll back as you tried so hard not to moan from her voice alone. Gathering up the last of your control, you whisper in response, "You do. Make me go crazy that I can't even think straight right now, your touch is insatiable."

"Really?" she questions amused, pulling back to look at your face, pleased to see how weak and aroused you looked, "I've barely touched you though?" she teases.

She stops her movements, making you whine from the lack of stimulation on your now throbbing core, rolling your hips to feel her fingers even faintly. She pulls her fingers away, scooping you up in her arms and placing you on top of her desk. "Open." she commands and you immediately open your mouth, Hange pushes her fingers into your mouth and you groan tasting yourself.

She shudders from the vibration and the feeling of your tongue licking across her fingers. "Can you taste yourself?"

You nod to her answer, too busy licking it clean to verbally answer her. She pries her fingers out of your mouth, placing both on the waistbands of your pants as she tugs it off in one swift movement. Hange places her hands on your bare thighs and spread your legs open, her face drawing closer to your body.

Her nose traces your inner thighs, inching closer to your pulsating core. She takes one long whiff and ends it with a pleased sigh, “fuck. you smell like sex already.”

You feel her hot breath on your pussy and it only heightens the tension you were feeling even more. She takes one long lick across your clothed slit, eyes staring deeply into yours and you could swear that you could come undone from that action alone.

“Hange please…” you begin to beg, voice barely above a whisper.

“What is it, cadet?”

Your breathing is rapid at this point and you weren’t sure you could take any more of this tension and teasing. “Eat me out.”

She places a kiss on your folds before her eyes get that familiar glint you know all too well, it was the exact one that drove you crazy all the time after all, “Beg.”

You grab a fistful of her hair and tug it forcefully, a stream of “please” leaving your mouth. You were near incoherent and the only form of begging you were capable of at this point was to say please while showing how needy you are.

Your hold on her hair had begun to make her scalp sting but it did nothing to alleviate her lust, if anything it only made it grow more intense. She wraps a tight hand around your neck, standing up from her chair and positioned herself in between your legs. You could feel the rough material of her harness hit your core and you couldn’t stop yourself from rubbing more against it. “Tsk tsk. Naughty little girl you are.”

She yanks your face closer by the neck while tightening her hold, “I said… _beg._ ” she growls out in the lowest tone she could produce.

“Eat me out. Do whatever you want with me. Please make me moan until everyone knows that I’m yours — I’m yours, Commander.” You needily beg.

Seemingly pleased with it, Hange places a chaste kiss on your lips, “You’re so cute when you beg, my little kitten. I love how you can be such a dominating force out on the field but become all but a submissive little thing to me. Tell me, do you like it so much? being cornered into submission.” She says all this while her thumb lazily draws circles on your inner thigh, only making you go crazier with anticipation.

“Only when it’s you.”

Hange tightens her hold on your neck yet again, making you choke a bit as her face inches closer to yours again, “Say it properly, cadet.”

“I only submit easily to you, Commander.” you answer barely above a whisper.

"Good. _I don't enjoy the idea of sharing you with other people._ " And with that, Hange crashes her lips onto yours, forcing her tongue into your mouth and knocking the air out of your lungs. You didn't back down so easily and continued to fight for dominance with your tongues, you knew that Hange particularly liked this power play and it would only rile her up anymore.

Hange's hand released your neck and you moaned out your appreciation now that you could properly gather more air into your lungs, Hange took this opportunity to dominate as she softly nibbled on your tongue with her teeth, pulling on it and sucking afterwards.

Hange's mouth ravishing your tongue and lips distracted you enough that you didn't notice her make quick work unbuttoning your shirt, only when the cold breeze of the night touched your skin did you realize that you were very much bare, your clothes messily scattered across the floor. Your eyes wander through the room, noting the door that was still unlocked. Anyone could come in at any point and you were sure to not have time to cover yourself, you should be more concerned with that possibility and yet you weren't. It brought you a certain thrill to think that someone could come in at any moment and witness your and their commander claiming you then and there.

Hange’s firm hold on your face, stops your wandering eyes as she forces you to look at her, "Where you looking, kitten?"

"The door's unlocked."

Hange turns to the door for a second and looks back at you seeming to be unfazed by the fact, "And?"

You shiver at her indifference and pull her in for a hot kiss which she gladly allows.

"You have too much clothes on." You whine.

"Take it off then." Hange blankly replies, pulling away from you and placing her hands on either side of your body, giving you access to the front of her shirt to take it off. You hastily take it off her, a few buttons sent flying in the process. Hange chuckles at your impatience, "I quite liked that shirt, thank you very much."

You sigh in admiration, staring at Hange's bare skin - the healed scars, light bruises, tensed muscles. You loved every inch of her, it drove you crazy all the same. You softly knead a tense shoulder muscle, eliciting a moan from Hange. before you could go any further, she picks you up bridal style and trudges off towards her bedroom. She locks the door behind her and throws you on the bed like a rag doll, she crawls on top of you and picks up where she left off, giving much needed attention to your neck - leaving marks and bruises in her wake.

You blissfully gasp in anticipation as her hand journeys lower until it cups your still clothed pussy, you're soaking at this point and it has already taken so much willpower to control your urge to create friction with your legs. Hange rips your underwear off, "Hey! I liked those!" You scream at her.

She chuckles at your reaction, "I'll buy you as many as you'd like, princess. In the end, I'll rip it off as I please anyway."

Hange doesn't waste any more time as her finger finally brushes up your slit, the first touch is light as if she's assessing how much teasing you can take before you become a begging mess for her. You could see the ghost of a smirk on her lips as she watches you whine beneath her.

You've had enough. She's teased you enough tonight and it doesn't help that you haven't had sex or touched yourself in days, the tension and deprivation of it all was maddening as it is and you didn't want to wait any more. You reach up and yank her hair, making her lean her head back with a moan first before pulling her to be inches away from your own, "Touch me. Now. Or I leave." You warn.

She smirks at your threat, mischief brewing in her coffee brown orbs. "Look who's being such a dominatrix tonight." she remarks, her thumb rubbing your clit just a little bit harder though it is enough to make you lull your head back into the bed.

"I think I'll have to remind you who's in charge."

She stops rubbing you suddenly and you look up to see her preying eyes staring back at you, "Were you taught to not reply to your commanding officer's words?"

You catch your breath, something about Hange's dominating authoritative aura always made you go crazy with lust. You've admittedly had dirty thoughts of the commander even when you were both in your work mode, her orders and strictness making you heat up at the most inappropriate of times. "Please remind me who's in charge, Commander." You mutter, pleased that you didn't stutter.

"Good girl."

She proceeds to rub again, giving your clit much needed attention. You moaned so loud that soldiers sleeping in the rooms next to you could possibly have heard it but that was the least of your concerns right now.

Hange's fingers never relented, bringing you to the brink of your climax and just as you were about to reach it, Hange stops. You've done this enough for Hange to know when you're about to come.

You were just about to curse her out for toying with you when something warm touches your slit. You look down to find Hange positioned in between your legs, pressing your hips down in place while praising your pussy. You moan, a string of curses and whimpers leaving your mouth. For such a chatterbox, Hange knew how to use her mouth and tongue well and you loved every single bit of it.

Hange suddenly moans against your pussy, making a shudder run across your spine, your legs closing by instinct. Hange slaps your pussy, hearing the wet sound and making you shudder even more with the action. "Keep your legs open, baby."

Hange had a habit of calling you a long list of pet names. If it were any other person, you'd immediately shut it down or punch your way to let them know how you felt about the names but Hange had a way with you, something about the way she could make it sound so sensual as it rolled off her tongue.

You spread your legs once more, Hange humming in appreciation as she continued with her agenda to give your pussy attention as you writhed under her touch.

Her tongue stays consistent and your grateful for that, your previous one night stands had given a few licks and called it a day but with Hange, she devoured you like it was her last meal, savoring every lick and appreciative of every taste you offered her. She worshipped your body in the best of ways. You were already close a few minutes ago so it came as no surprise when you successfully reached your climax this time. Internally thankful that Hange did not make you go through another round of teasing.

She continues to lick through your orgasm, only stopping when you sink into the bed, finished with your orgasm. She pulls away and you immediately shiver as the breeze hits your still wet core. Hange cups it, offering the warmth of her hand as she crawls on top of you again, her other hand pressed on the bed a few inches away from your head, she comes down to give you a kiss and you moan into her mouth, tasting yourself on her tongue that scavenged through your mouth.

You feel her fingers begin to toy with your still sensitive bud as you moan into the kiss, she pulls back with a grin. "You didn't actually think I'd only let you cum once tonight, baby?"

_"I have a whole week's worth to compensate for."_

Oh it was going to be a long night and you'd surely be sore come the next day. It was all worth it though, the way Hange worshipped your body and made you cum giving you blissful ecstacy.

"I'm all yours, commander." You grin cheekily, looping a leg around her hips and pulling her in, making her own soaking pussy collide with yours and eliciting a moan from both of you.

She wraps a wet hand across your neck, making you gasp, "Such a naughty little thing you truly are, my kitten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt on writing smut and I honestly don't know what compelled me to write this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed yourself! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two months since the thrilling affair between you and Hange ended.

You had called it quits after admitting that you were beginning to get attached to them romantically. The way Hange looked at you continued to haunt you to this day; From a look of pure lust, their expression had turned blank and calculating – like they had once again hid behind a wall. They dismissed your confession with _"you don't know what you're saying."_ and that had pissed you off more than you cared to admit.

Sure you didn't expect the section commander to be so receptive of your feelings, but to say that you had no idea what you were saying? You aren't a kid, you were a consenting mature adult, and you knew the weight your words held.

Instead of helping them ease their frustrations from all the work and negotiations, you continued to press on the matter. Wanting to prove that you at least knew what you were saying and wanting some kind of acknowledgement from the person.

After a few minutes, the tension had grown intensely as both of your voices increased in volume – the soldiers who resided next to Hange's quarters sure to have heard the two of you arguing.

"I'm not saying love me back, I'm just saying you don't get to treat me like a child who doesn't know what she wants!" you had screamed.

"You sure are beginning to act like one, cadet." they chided back.

"You know what? fuck you." You began to stomp towards the door when Hange gripped your wrist tightly, no matter how much you tried to break free of their hold, you couldn't.

 _"I'd much more like to do that to you."_ they had insinuated. you groaned, completely pissed that they'd easily dismissed your previous conversation.

"Yeah?" you said challenging, invading their personal space. A ghost of a smirk appeared on Hange's face as they closed in to claim your lips but before your lips could make contact, you pressed a firm hand on their chest, using the intimate moment to distract their hold on you to push them off.

"Well you can go find yourself a different fuck doll, _section commander."_ And with that you left.

Every day after that incident, you had intentionally created much needed space between you and the section commander. choosing to skip breakfast, lunch, or dinner depending on your mood, grabbing food before they could make an appearance in the mess hall, even going as far as going against captain Levi's orders whenever they instructed you to do something that involved going near Hange's squad – he'd been frustrated with you and more often than not, the severity of his punishments left you bruised and walking with a limp for the next couple of days.

But you didn't go through all that alone. The moment you lost Hange, you had found a friend - Annie.

Annie is good for you. She takes care of you after every beating from the captain, helps you improve on your hand-to-hand combat, remembers the smallest details you tell her. People thought Annie to be aloof and anti-social in nature but she was different with you; She cared about you and was not afraid to show it, sure she struggled to convey her thoughts with words but her intentions were made clear in the way she acted with you.

What you and Annie had only began recently, spending more time together lately had allowed you two to create a connection. The blonde came forward to tell you how she felt about you after spending the last few weeks together. You rejected her at first, telling her that you couldn't reciprocate her feelings – give her the adoration she deserved. Even when you outright denied her, she stayed by your side and never took it against you.

 _"You're free to feel however you please as I may as well. I don't mind being just your friend."_ She had told you and all previous inhibitions you had went out the window as you kissed her on the lips. She was more than what you deserved.

After that you agreed to give it a try, and god has it been a whirlwind of emotions. Even others could see how much Annie truly cared and protected you.

But the bittersweet truth continued to linger, Annie wasn't the person you wanted no matter how much you wished that'd be the case. Life could've been so much easier if you just wholly chose her. She's good for you _but she's not the one you want._

You were currently in the mess hall with the rest of your friends, under different circumstances, Annie wouldn't even be here but she chose to stay with you as you and the rest chugged liquor to your heart's content or at least until you eventually blacked out.

You all had just come back from a successful expedition – Yep. All. There wasn't a single casualty and that was truly something rare and worth celebrating.

Commander Erwin had given you all the next day off, and after much persuasion and an awful display of puppy eyes from Connie, the commander had allowed for the scouts to spend the night indulging the regiment's supply of alcohol.

And thus here you all were now, buzzed out of your mind after chugging so much beer and taking multiple shots of hard liquor.

You were leaning on Annie as the blonde wrapped a protective arm around your waist, making sure that you didn't fall off your seat.

"Oi, Annie! What do I gotta do to get you to drink even one shot, huh?!" Jean screamed, pointing a finger in your direction.

You giggled at his actions, "Someone has to take care of you, fools." Annie replied, shocking Jean that she spoke to him.

This went over Connie's head as he shoved a tall glass of beer into Annie's hands, "You're the only fool here for not taking advantage of the blessing, idiot!"

Annie rolled her eyes at his statement and was about to put the glass down when you put your hand on top of hers, "Hey..."

She looked at you, you put on your best display of puppy eyes, "It's just one glass, Annie..." you persuade her.

"I'm here to take care of you."

Placing a hand on her face, a faint blush tinting her cheeks, "You always are, Annie. and I'm thankful for that but please... just for tonight... try to enjoy yourself, okay? for me please?"

She watches you warily, her eyes assessing how much more alcohol you could handle. She was taking too long for your own liking so you did what you knew would coerce her with no further prodding, you kissed her softly on the lips – Annie tasting the foul tasting drink on your lips. "Enjoy yourself even just for tonight."

With a defeated sigh, Annie chugged down her beer in one go, the rest of your friends hyping her up embarrassingly. "Another!" Sasha declared, replacing the glass Annie had just chugged with another filled one. Annie looked to you as if she were asking for help but you simply shrugged your shoulders and leaned in, "Like I said, enjoy yourself tonight. and who knows? maybe we can have some more fun later..." your sexual innuendo was not lost on the blonde as her eyes widened from your bold statement. Her eyes dropped to your lips for just a second before you heard Sasha chastising her to drink her fill.

You just laughed at Sasha, placing a kiss on Annie's neck where you knew she loved it before situating yourself comfortably leaning on Annie again.

After a few more glasses of beer and shots of hard liquor, everyone including Annie was _definitely_ drunk. Jean had already blacked out against Sasha who was blabbering to Mikasa - who seemed the most sober at the moment.

"Oi brats. Do you all not know how to restrain yourselves?" The captain said, arms crossed on his chest, glaring at your group.

"Why would we do that? Commander allowed us to celebrate, Captain!" Connie said teetering on his two legs, sluggishly raising his glass of beer in the air. Just as he was about to drink, the captain had taken the glass from his hands, Connie attempted to retrieve it but Levi immediately caught him in a chokehold.

"Oi oi oi! Easy, Captain!" Connie pleaded. Levi instantly released him, making Connie fall to the floor.

"All of you, back to your rooms. _Now._ "

With that, all of you scurried to stand and walk back to your rooms but you all had too much alcohol. Sasha could barely stand with Jean's deadweight leaning against her, Mikasa was helping Eren and Armin balance on her own. Connie... was trying his best to just breath.

"Leonhart, go help Braus with Kirschtein." Levi ordered.

Annie glared at him through lidded eyes, Levi dared her to disobey with a warning glare of his own. she sighed before walking to help Jean and Sasha.

"L/N," Levi called out to you. You panicked, the conditioned fear from all the punishments you'd gained thus far instilled deeply in your subconscious.

He raised an eyebrow at your response but did not press further, "Get back to your room, L/N."

"Yes sir!" You said with a sloppy salute. Your eyes met with Annie before giving her a reassuring smile as she nodded at you.

You walked back to your quarters alone. or at least that's what it looked like. You could feel a presence lingering in the shadows and it was making you feel uneasy.

Just as you were about to turn a corner, a hand pulled you back and instantly held you against the stone wall, making you groan from the contact with the rough and hard wall.

Your eyes were closed at the moment, still feeling the pain on your backside.

"Hmm, that's awfully similar to the look you have when you come."

_That voice. no no no no no no..._

You immediately opened your eyes, panic showing in your eyes as the face before you matched the person you thought it to be.

They smirked at you, "Well hello there."

You tried hard to push them off but they had a strong grasp on your wrists that were held above your head. You grit your teeth in frustration.

"Didn't you miss me, babydoll?" you felt their breathe on your neck, making your skin stand up, an all too familiar warmth down below already forming.

"Hange..." you muttered breathily.

She hummed at your response, inching closer, "god I love how you say my name..." they whisper, your foreheads touching with the close proximity.

Their lips were barely an inch away from you and it was admittedly taking all of your control to stop yourself.

2 months... It's been 2 months since you've seen them, much less been this close or intimate. You thought that you were doing well and for awhile, you had led yourself to believe that, but now being in such close proximity, you realised how much of a joke it was to think that.

"You've been avoiding me." you nodded your head.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? You fucking hurt me, asshole! I knew what we had and I accepted the circumstances – _we were just fuck buddies,_ it took a lot of courage for me to admit the shit I felt for you and you barely acknowledged it. You treated my feelings like shit!" The alcohol clearly had an effect on you.

"And that was enough to warrant disappearing? make irrational decisions - going so far as to accept a beating from Levi than be anywhere near me?"

"Because I couldn't stand to be near you."

"Why?"

"Because you don't want me the way I want you!"

Hange held their head back to look into your eyes, scanning for some trace of a lie, "You still want me?" _shit._

You turned to face away from them but they held your chin and forced you back, "Answer me, Y/N."

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do."

Your breath was caught in your throat, not prepared to her those words from Hange, "What..."

They stared back at you with such intensity that you unconsciously pulled your legs closer to tame your quivering core, your knees were getting weaker and you were caught in a haze, but you'd be damned to give them the satisfaction of knowing they still had an effect on you.

"You want me in your bed."

Hange chuckled at your bold statement, leaning in until your faces were only inches apart, the smirk never leaving their soft lips.

"I want you in my bed..." Their nose pressed on your cheek, trailing further down to your neck, "I want you on my desk..." your body shook as you felt their hot breath on your neck.

Hange continued their teasing, their nose now tracing across your collarbones, "I want you in my shower..."

Your knees buckled and you wrapped an arm across Hange's shoulders to support yourself, they all but laughed at how you melted with their words.

"I want you on top of me..." their fingers lightly brushed against your thigh, traveling up to your waist. You exhaled, your breath coming out shakily. You wanted Hange to hold you, sink their nails down on the skin on your hips - leave their mark, claim you like they had time and time again.

You were caught up in your lust, you barely cared that you were still in public space and anyone could come at any moment and see what the section commander was doing to you. They weren't doing much besides taunting you with feather touches, hot breaths, and alluring words, but you were caught in a trance, you were prepared to let them ravish you as they pleased.

"Hange..." you whispered. Hange chuckled lowly, "The way you say my name... drives me crazy." they lightly bit your collarbones, tongue coming out to lick the spot they had just assaulted.

It wasn't enough. You wanted more. You pulled Hange closer, their thigh coming in contact with your clothed pussy and making you moan.

"Naughty little thing. Are you that desperate to let everyone hear you?" Hange asked, "Do you want Annie to hear you?"

With that, the rational side of you came back as you tried to pry away from them, but they held you in place. "Hange please..." you pleaded for them to let you go.

"You were doing so well, kitten... letting yourself be devoured by your lust, barely caring that anyone could hear us as you moaned my name."

"This is wrong..." you said, trying to convince either of you two to realise the consequences of your current actions, but Hange didn't care, and you? try as you might to tell yourself that it was wrong, you still wanted it badly – you still wanted Hange.

"Because I'm not Annie?" you nodded at their question.

"Can Annie please you like I do?" your body felt a new wave of lust at their words, their voice so daringly low like they were challenging you to say yes to the question with conviction.

"Can she make your body quiver, make you beg for release?" They prodded further, their body coming closer to press against yours. You instantly moaned at the warm contact, the wetness pooling in your underwear getting worse with every passing second.

Hange smirked, before reaching a hand to cup your sex and you all but whimpered at the mild attention given to where you desperately needed it, "Can she make you moan, make you whimper with the bare minimum of touches?"

Your morals went out of the window, simply blinded with arousal as you grind your hips against their hand, feeling ecstasy from the way their hand rubbed on your core. "So needy, cadet..."

Hange pulled their hand away making you whine before they caught your neck, choking you tightly. You tried to gasp for air but they were holding you too tightly, their other hand digging into the side of your hip. "You have not pacified me with any answers, Y/N. What makes you think I'll give you what you so desperately want?"

You stared into their eyes pleadingly, your body shaking, "Does Leonhart satisfy you like I do?"

That was your final hold on sanity. You didn't care anymore - didn't care about Annie, not where you currently were, not about the feelings you still felt so deeply for the person in front of you.

You willed yourself to speak despite the strain on your throat, "No, Hange..."

Your whole body was burning with need, the warmth of your body mixing that with Hange's. They stared at you for a while longer before attacking your lips with such intensity. Hange bit your lower lip, dragging it back as they locked their gaze on you. You allowed her tongue to enter your mouth, the warm muscle exploring every inch before meeting with your own tongue, you moaned into their mouth at the contact.

You were so caught up in the heat of the moment that you barely noticed the hand that was gripping your side go under your clothes, you only realized it when Hange squeezed your breast, kneading it roughly, making you moan in appreciation.

Their lips trailed down your neck, to your collarbone, to the other breast they currently weren't giving attention, down to your stomach.

Hange stopped her exploration at where your pants began, looking up at you, "What should I do with you, princess?"

You revelled in the image of Hange kneeling before you, their eyes looking hungrily and expectantly at you. You missed this sight.

"Hange..." you whispered, not having the coherency to express what you so badly wanted. They pressed their face into your clothed core, making you throw your head back. Hange inhaled deeply, "You smell... intoxicatingly exquisite."

You gripped their loose ponytail, making their scalp sting with how hard you were tugging. Hange chuckled to themself, before pressing a soft kiss.

"Do you want me to lick you, baby?" you whimpered once more at their question, nodding your head.

"What if other people see you? What would they say if they saw you getting eaten out by your section commander?"

"I don't care..."

Hange was pleased with your answer, deciding that they had taunted you enough and that you deserved even just a bit of attention. They undid your pants and pulled it down to your knees along with your underwear. The cold breeze of the midnight air made you shiver and Hange loved the sight of it. Their mischievous side perked up once again as they leaned their face on one of your thighs, looking back up at you. You could feel their breathe on your pussy and it was enough to make you go even slicker.

"Beg for it, kitten." They said more like a command than a suggestion.

You shivered once again, hooking your leg on their shoulder and pulling them closer. "Section commander... please..."

"Please what, cadet?" they encouraged.

"Lick me. Give me the attention I so desperately want- no, need. I want you, Hange. I want you to satisfy me, make me come the way only you can; only you ever have."

Quite pleased with your words as well as your admission, Hange kissed along your inner thigh and in one swift movement, dipped their head, licking across your slit. They pressed their tongue dip within you and you all but cried at the contact, hand digging into their scalp even more.

Hange was so good with their tongue, something you previously knew but had forgotten in passing as you had not experienced it in a while. They were relentless in their actions, licking and lapping you up, coating their mouth with your liquids, humming at the right moments that'd make your legs buckle as they used a hand to support you against the hard wall.

You were nearing your climax and Hange knew that, just as you were about to reach your release, Hange pulled her lips away from your now dripping core, making you whine. You looked pleadingly at them, completely entranced at the sight of Hange's swollen lips and face covered in your juices.

"What would Annie think?"

 _What the fuck?_ Why was Hange bringing her up now after taking you like that?

"Don't-"

"Don't what, Y/N?" They challenged. You shook your head dismissively, not wanting to ruin the chances of Hange giving you an orgasm.

"What if I made you go back now..." Hange thoughtfully said, your head whipped back to look at them, eyes showing a new fear - the fear of going back on edge, aroused, and fully aware of the sin you had just committed against someone who cared about you.

"Please don't..." you begged, your voice shaking.

Hange chuckled at the sight of you, so clearly aroused and needy - knowing it was because of them and not the blonde girl. Hange felt confident, knowing they still had you wrapped around their finger, knowing they could still make you weak with their words alone. knowing that they were the _only_ person who could turn you into this mess.

"Leave her." Hange said with determination.

"I-I can't..." you whispered.

"Why? because she satisfies you? because you love her? we both know those aren't true..." Hange stood back up, her hand coming back to hold you by the neck while the other gripped at your hair as you had done to them and tugging it back intensely, making you yelp. _"Only I can make you feel that and you know why, baby?"_

You took a deep breathe, no words to offer at their interrogation.

"You're mine, doll. _Only mine._ "

You shivered at the feeling of being dominated by the section commander, you missed this so much. "Say it." They commanded.

You had no qualms and immediately gave them the satisfying words they wanted to hear, "I'm yours, all yours, Hange."

Hange kissed you, they fervently kissed you as your lips crashed into each other, surely making it swell later on. Their hands left your hair and neck as it roamed across your body, making the trail of skin they touch burn in their wake.

They finally pulled back after what felt like minutes, you immediately gasped for air, they smirked at you, "Good girl."

Their dominant hand reached the sensitive area in between your legs, making you gasp at the sudden warmth encompassing your pussy.

" _This _is mine, you hear me?" You nod your head at their words.__

__You were anticipating their skilled fingers to glide and play with you until the nimble movements brought you to your peak but instead, Hange slapped your pussy, the sound of your wetness echoing in the silent hallway. You gasped at the action, your head colliding with the wall as you groaned in pain. While you were trying to fight the pain away, Hange had proceeded to pull your underwear and pants back up, successfully buttoning your pants just as the pain in your head subsided._ _

__You looked at them in surprise, "Hange!" you whined._ _

__Hange laughed at you, pulling you in for a playful kiss. "I believe you have somewhere to be."_ _

__Your eyes widened, "No..."_ _

__They raised an eyebrow back at you, a taunting smirk on their lips which were still coated both in your juice and saliva, "Annie's waiting for you."_ _

__You groaned which made Hange just laugh even more, her usual persona coming back like she hadn't just been teasing and lapping you up a few minutes ago._ _

__You pushed them further away from you as you went to start walking back to your room where you dreadfully knew Annie would be waiting for you, "I hate you." you muttered though Hange knew there was no truth to your words._ _

__As you were about to swerve beyond them, Hange pulled you back in by the wrist. Their arm securing you close to them._ _

__Hange looked at you with an emotion you had not seen before on the section commander yet knew deep down - Adoration. Affection._ _

__They dipped their head to press a kiss on your forehead, their hand then proceeded to brush the strands of your hair away from your face._ _

__"See you tomorrow, Baby."'_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So maybe I like them a lil toxic... BYE I hope y'all liked this!!


End file.
